


Carrots and Cars

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack. Dipper finds weird writing in the journal...</p><p>I wrote this in fifteen minutes on a sprint based off two prompt so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrots and Cars

Dipper glared at the journal. What even was this? He ran the black light over the page without making anything clearer. He finished his cereal and picked up the journal. He had to go talk to his grunkle. He barely paused as he punched in the code and found his way downstairs.  
Ford’s chair was turned away from the door and snoring quietly.  
“Grunkle Ford?”  
He jumped, snorting and wiping his face.  
“What? I wasn’t asleep and/or drooling!”  
Dipper gave him a second to readjust.  
“I’m looking at the journal and it doesn’t make any sense. Carrots don’t like being dressed up?”  
Ford was sheepish.  
“I can explain.”  
“Cars aren’t supposed to walk on their back legs? What does this even mean?”  
“Well, it was a different time. Everyone was experimenting...”  
Mabel chimed in.  
“With glitter and tie-dye? I like glitter.”  
Ford smiled and patted her head.  
“Yes sweetheart, lots of tie-dye. You should have seen Fiddleford!”  
“Did he wear a silly hat back then too?”  
Ford’s face clouded over.  
“No, that came… after.”   
He turned away.  
“If you don’t mind, I’ve got plenty of work to do here.”  
Dipper and Mabel left. On their way outside, they met Stan.  
“Heya kids! What’re ya doin’ inside on a day like today?”  
Mabel beamed.  
“Grunkle Ford was telling us about the glitter and the tie-dye.”  
Stan frowned.  
“Is that some sorta code?”  
Mabel skipped out, leaving Dipper to answer the question. He sighed.  
“No, it isn’t Grunkle Stan. Carrots don’t like being dressed up.”


End file.
